You Are The One Now And Forevermore
by nikkirose4027
Summary: Tohru finds out that Kyo has a keen talent. He is an excellent He sings to Tohru when she asks for him to sing to her, but the song he sings to her is in English, and explains his love towards her. But does she understand it? Read and see reactions!


Bonjour peoples! I know I should be updating my other stories, but all of them require me writing sad stuff. So I decided to write a short little one shot because I felt like it.

Summary: Tohru finds out that Kyo has a keen talent. He is an excellent He sings to Tohru when she asks for him to sing to her, but the song he sings to her is in English, and explains his love towards her. But does she understand it? Read and see reactions!

**Disclaimer:**Remember I own nothing but the plotness… sadly. Characters are Takaya-sensei's, and the songs belong to Phil Collins and Elliot Yamin.

**You are the One Now and Forevermore**

Shigure's house was very quiet one day. Tohru Honda has been here for a little over a year now. Today is a calm Sunday evening, Shigure actually working, Yuki going over meeting minutes, and Tohru is doing the laundry. After all the washing, she gathered all the clothes and put it in her bin. She carried it under one arm, for it wasn't very heavy this time and slid open the door to go outside. She walked to the clothesline and started to hang up the clothes one by one.

The wind blew her hair around her shoulders. The wind carried a voice, and the brunette looked around her. For a couple seconds, Tohru was completely still and thought the wind was speaking to her. It had quite a deep voice, and it was beautiful.

She figured out the sound was coming from above her, but not directly. The brunette set down the piece of laundry she had in her hand back in the bin and walked around the yard.

Now she could hear distinct words coming from the roof. After walking closer to the house the onigiri could hear distinct words and rhythms from the music. It sounded like, "_From this day on, now and forevermore. You'll be in my heart, no matter what they say…"_It was weird because the words were in English. Tohru went over to the ladder that goes up to the roof and started to climb, but slowly and cautiously.

Even before she reached the top, the voice then registered in her memory. It was Kyo.

Tohru hurried up the last three steps on the ladder, and saw Kyositting in the middle of the roof. But tripped a bit on the top and had to brace hard against the roof of the house, causing a large SMACK sound as her hand hit the top of the house.

As he turned around, Kyo's orange hair whipped around his face, landing awry across his cheeks. He had stopped singing. His eyes widened as he saw Tohru, the girl he secretly loved, was on the ladder. She must have heard him singing. _What if she knows I was actually singing to her_, the neko thought. A blush of embarrassment spread across his cheeks and he tried to hide it with his thick hair.

Tohru walked over and stood over Kyo, with a look of amazement and joy on her face. The cat looked up at her, but was not surprised to see her smiling. She could smile all day if she had to. He snickered softly to himself.

Tohru was still in a state of shock. She had never heard Kyo sing before, and was sad she hadn't. His voice was amazing!

"K-kyo-kun?!" She asked in a small voice.

Kyo's head perked up and he looked at her. She looked half-shocked and half-confused. He sighed, "What's wrong, Tohru?" He asked, but in a blasé tone.

"Kyo-kun, I didn't know you could sing so well! And an English song! What is it called?" Tohru almost yelled, which made Kyo almost flinch from the volume of her voice.

Kyo felt proud of the compliment, but didn't show it on his face. He explained, still sounding blasé, "Well, I really didn't notice 'cause I never sing in front of people. The song is called You'll Be in My Heart, by Phil Collins. I sing in English because I like it. " _And so most people I know don't understand what I say_, he continued to himself. "Do you know English?"

Tohru smiled uneasily, "Uh… a little. I can't really concentrate on it." She lied.

"Huh," is all that the cat responded. Tohru couldn't believe he bought it. But the more pressing matter was, why had she lied?

Tohru missed hearing that sweet voice on the wind already. She felt embarrassed for wanting to hear it again. She understood why he didn't like singing it front of crowds. _Kyo-kun hates doing anything in front of crowds_, she thought. Her desire for the voice beat out her embarrassment.

"Um… Kyo-kun? Can you sing again, please? I really like hearing it." She said, blushing and turning the other direction. She had to admit she had some feelings toward him.

Kyo turned to look at Tohru. She really wanted to hear him sing? Why? He suddenly felt self-conscious, as if she was asking him to sing the national anthem at a baseball game for millions of people. But he didn't want to disappoint her by refusing either. _Ugh… she barely asks for anything... and when she does it feels like an ultimatum, _the neko thought, covering his face in his hands, sighing harshly and not paying attention.

Hearing him sigh, Tohru whipped her head around and faced him, worried. She didn't want him to do it just because she wanted him to. "No! Its okay, Kyo-kun. You don't have to sing if you don't want to. I just…" She trailed off, super embarrassed.

Kyo looked into Tohru's eyes. She looked a little unhappy, and was very red. He could tell she really wanted to hear him sing something. He sighed in defeat, "No, no. I'll sing. I don't really care."

But what would he sing? Definitely English, so she wouldn't understand a lot of it_. I probably could sing about how much I hate leeks to the melody of Love Story, and she would think it was good_, he thought and half-smiled. Then something clicked in his head. He got the perfect song in his head. It was one that had been around only a couple years in America. It is by an American Idol contestant.

He smiled, and cleared his throat. He didn't want to look at Tohru just yet, so he closed his eyes. After a couple seconds of deep breathing, he started the song.

"_Sometimes I sit and I wonder, and I just can't seem to believe. What a blessing it's been to be loved, you're an angel sent to me!"_ He sang the words and really meant it.

He opened his eyes and looked toward the stars. "_You're the star that lights up my sky, you're the one who made me see. You dote me wings to fly_," He then looked at his love next to him and smiled," _Your love has set me free_!"

Tohru understood everything he said, and was very surprised when he looked at her and sang the lyrics with so much feeling. It was almost like…. He was talking to her. Talking about her love for the cat.

Kyo wasn't finished. "_'Cause You are the One who makes me whole, in my heart and in my soul. Just like the sun you show me the light. I'm amazed and you're the reason why."_

Tohru smiled. His voice was even more beautiful in this song. She understood what he was saying, but tried her best not to give it away that she did.

Before Kyo knew it, the burn of forthcoming tears was starting to spread across his face. But he continued to sing, "_Before you I was so blind. I didn't know which path to choose. You poured all of this love in my heart, and now there's no way that I can lose! And when I have no faith in myself, you're the one who makes me strong! I wouldn't have a story to tell or an ending to my song! 'Cause You are the One who… _" He still sang while staring right at Tohru. The burning began to seep down his face like it was dripping. He was concentrating so much on singing he didn't notice he was crying like a baby.

Tohru's eyes widened as she saw the tears roll down Kyo's cheekbones. Her face was soon molded into a look of pure worry. Why was he crying?! Did he really mean everything he was singing about?

When Kyo saw Tohru's face change into a worried look, he suddenly stopped singing. "What's wrong now?!" He said. He felt the sudden urge to continue singing. He hated being interrupted.

_He must not notice_, she thought. She reached up to touch his face, but he flinched a bit. She had never touched his face before, and he didn't even know why. She wiped the salty beads of tears from his cheeks, leaving his face a bit shiny.

She held up her hand and said, "You were crying. I hate seeing people cry." She said quietly. She took the wet head and wiped it against her skirt.

Kyo was amazed at her boldness, and at his stupidity. He hadn't even noticed the tears when he was staring at Tohru. He wiped his face again and again to get rid of the tear stains. Both of them didn't move for a couple seconds.

Kyo cleared his throat and spoke first. "So...uh… Did you… like the song?" He asked, blushing.

Tohru nodded quickly and said, "Yes! Yes, the lyrics were really powerful and your voice was great!"

Kyo shrugged his shoulders. "Hmmm… cool." But then all of her words registered and he sat up straight. "Wait. You knew what I was saying?! You understood the English?! I THOUGHT YOU SAID ONLY A LITTLE!!!!" Kyo burst out, his eyes flaring. He really didn't want to deal with admitting his feelings right NOW.

Tohru put her face in her hands. "I'm… I'm so sorry! I thought guys didn't like girls who were smart like that!" Inside, Tohru was beating herself up for lying to him. She started to cry, but her tears were hidden. Kyo couldn't believe his ears!!!

The cat seethed a little while closing his eyes, trying to calm himself down. He started to rant again, "I can't belie-" But cut off when he saw Tohru cringing. He didn't talk for awhile and just stared. He didn't know what to do when she was like this. But his keen ears then heard a familiar sob coming from the cringing girl. _Damnit! I always make her cry_, he thought. His fists clenched in frustration. He watched his hand betray him and reach out toward Tohru. It grabbed her shoulder softly, like a reassurance.

Tohru didn't exactly cringe when she felt him grab her shoulder, but she stopped moving. She wiped her face with her arm and looked at Kyo. His hand slightly rubbed her shoulder.

Kyo really didn't want to confess right now, but didn't want her to think otherwise about his feelings. He paused but then said frankly, "You know I sang that song about you, huh?" He looked into the distance.

Tohru made a silence gasp and looked at him. So she had been right! He was talking to her! A warm feeling spread across her body, and she whispered. "Yes…"

"Hmmm…" Kyo sighed. "Well, so there. That's… how I feel." He said, blushing.

Face flushed, Tohru grabbed Kyo's hand from her shoulder and held it in both of hers. She traced the calluses from training at the dojo with her index finger, causing Kyo's skin the tingle. "Well, we… feel the same way then." She said after pausing.

Kyo looked at her, "Really?" He took the hand she was tracing and covered both her hands with the one.

Tohru didn't look at him directly. "Yes."

Kyo removed his hand and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. He had never been this affectionate before. He kissed her hair, and started to sing the first song again. "Believe me You'll Be in My Heart. Yes you'll be in my heart. From this day on-"

While he was singing Tohru had leaned against his chest, and felt his chest rise and fall while he sang the song. She then cut in, "Now and forevermore…"

Kyo looked at her in surprise. "You know that song?"

She smiled fully, " I knew both of them."

~~~~~The End~~~~~

SO THERE!!! I wrote this in less than two days. I FEEL GOOD!!!! Please review! Constructive criticism WELCOME!!!!!


End file.
